Donghae and The Westerner The Meeting Part 1
by CalaTheELF
Summary: One phone call could change your life forever and you wouldn't even know it.


Episode 2- The Meeting Part 1

" Umm hey, this is Lee Donghae. I think you have my phone."

As she heard his voice on the other end of the receiver , she started to laugh. Not because she was nervous , but rather because she just simply didn't believe him.

_My sister trying to trick me as per usual. _She guessed.

_I'm getting really fed up of this. Why can't she understand that I just don't like Korean stuff. _She thought to herself.

"Could we meet , so we can switch our phones back ?, I have very important dates written in it , and could really do with having it back".

_He was still talking ?_

" Look buddy, I dunno what my sister or one of her friends paid you to trick me , _but_ let me just tell you that's its not going to work."

And with that she slammed the phone shut.

"Jesus, why don't people just get the message".

"Hey sis," Rose said while skipping towards her. "Where's dinner ?"

"Umm yours is sitting on the table" She replied sharply.

"Who just called you?" Rose inquired.

"No-one"

"But I heard the phone ring"

"Look why don't you just mind your own business, for once".

And that was it, she had said the wrong thing to her extremely sensitive sister. Tears had already began to well in her eyes.

"Look Rose I'm sorry okay ?, I didn't mean that"

"Yes , yes you did" she muttered between sniffles.

"No , look I swear I didn't, I haven't had a very good day okay?. Forgive me , your big , dumb sister?"

And Rose nodded at this, not because she has forgiven her, but because she loved her older sister very much. She knew how much her sister had sacrificed since their mother had died. She had given up pretty much all of her free time , and practically her childhood, to become the mother figure that Rose had so desperately craved in her life. Trips to town with her friends had been replaced by keeping her sister company at home while their father worked. Trips to the shopping mall were replaced by trips to the supermarket because their father in his ever so busy schedule he didn't have time to shop for his children. Even though she didn't want to believe it , she knew deep down, that her father , both her and Rhia's father had been avoiding them, since their mothers death, probably because they reminded him of her , and he did not want to hurt anymore. Rhia was the constant pillar of support in Rose's life, and shes always been extremely grateful for this. She couldn't and wouldn't stay mad at someone who had literally given up everything to be her "mother" , sister and friend.

*Beep Beep* *Beep Beep*

" For God sake, your calling me again. Why won't you take the hint" Rhia angrily said.

"Who is it ?"

"Oh its just this guy he keeps calling me saying I've got his phone, when I clearly haven't".

" Did he say what his name was" Rose asked inquisitorially .

"He said his name was Lee Donghae, but I don't believe him. He was obviously lying to get attention, or your just trying to trick me".

She shot a glance towards her sister. Whose face was stuck in an open mouthed , shocked expression.

"WHHHHATTTT LLEEEEE Donghae ?! You put down the phone on Lee Donghae.?!"

"Come on sis, you can't seriously believe that Lee Donghae of Super Junior just called me. He was obviously lying , and even if he wasn't I bet there are plenty of Lee Donghae's in Seoul. And how could I possibly have his phone?! That's just ridiculous."

"Hey sis can I see your phone?" Rose asked.

"What's the point , its my phone".

Begrudgingly, she handed her overly quizzical younger sister _her_ phone. Rose studied the phone carefully. It looked like Rhias phone from the outside, but when she flipped it open it was a different story. The display picture was not the one she knew her sister had, in its place was a picture of her two favourite Super Junior members Eunhyuk and Donghae or more affectionately known as Eunhae. As far as she was aware her sister didn't know Super Junior, let alone any of its members, so why would she of all people have a picture of Eunhyuk and Donghae as her display image? What she concluded made her extremely excited. This wasn't her sisters phone , it was in fact Lee Donghae's of Super Junior , she was sure of it.

"Yeah sis, this isn't your phone" Rose said.

Shocked, Rhia replied "What ?!"

She snatched the phone back of her sister and investigated the phone herself. Her sister was right , this phone wasn't hers . She hadn't has time to look at the phone since the morning , as she had been busy all day. The fact that this phone wasn't hers , told her that "Lee Donghae" had been telling the truth, she really did have his phone. Whether she believed that he was Lee Donghae of Super Junior was another story. All she knew was that she had to hand this phone back, and get her own back.

With that she started dialling, those very familiar numbers, into Donghae's phone.


End file.
